


submissive

by laurenjauregui



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, lauren is a big bottom, mistress!camila, submissive!lauren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenjauregui/pseuds/laurenjauregui
Summary: Lauren just wants to be a good girl for her mistress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> possibly the smuttiest thing i've ever written

“You’re very late.”

Lauren had expected the words, but they still make her heart race. She worries her bottom lip between her teeth and looks over at her girlfriend. Camila is sat on the couch, her gaze directed to the TV, but Lauren knows the younger girl can practically sense her every thought, feeling and movement.

“I’m sorry,” Lauren apologises immediately, “my class ran over and because of that, I missed my train.”

“And you didn’t bother to text me.” Camila says, finally turning to look at her. Lauren sees the fire in her eyes and knows she’s not exactly her _girlfriend_ anymore. “You didn’t think to call to let me know you’d be late? I could’ve had plans for us. I could’ve had a nice surprise lined up for you tonight.”

Lauren doesn’t know what to say. Anything she _wants_ to say is stuck in her throat, and all she manages to get out is another, “I’m sorry.”

Camila stands up and approaches her; Lauren stays rooted to the spot until her girlfriend pushes her up against the door, leaning in. Her mouth is inches from Lauren’s when she murmurs, “I _did_ have nice plans for us tonight. It’s a shame I’m going to have to punish you, instead.”

Lauren sucks in a deep breath as her girlfriend steps away from her, already feeling the heat between her thighs. “What are you- um, what are you going to do to me?”

“You’ll see,” Camila turns to her with a smirk, and Lauren knows that look. Lauren knows what her girlfriend wants. “Are you going to be a good girl and take your punishment?”

Lauren bites down on her bottom lip, looking anywhere but Camila. She nods, the tension building, trying to ignore that damn ache between her thighs.

Camila raises an eyebrow. “Answer me. Are you going to take your punishment like a good girl?”

“I- um,” Lauren stares at her, and Camila watches, expectant. “Yes, Camila.”

Camila tilts her head to the side and watches Lauren with a stony expression. “That’s not my name.”

“Yes,” Lauren repeats, her gaze directed at her own feet. “Yes, mistress. I’ll take my punishment. I’ll be good.”

“Wasn’t so hard to say that, was it, babygirl?” Camila asks, and Lauren knows it’s rhetorical. “If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you come tonight.”

Camila pulls her closer and sucks on the soft skin of Lauren’s neck, leaving her mark. Lauren is no stranger to hickeys, and Camila always choses an obvious placement. Camila likes people to know that Lauren is hers.

Camila pulls away, looping a finger underneath the choker she’d bought Lauren and playing with the little sun charm. “I should replace this charm with one that says my name. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, babygirl? You’d _love_ it if everyone knew you were my little slut.”

Lauren shivers at Camila’s touch. “Yes, mistress.”

Camila stares at her, hunger burning in her deep brown eyes. “Kneel.”

Lauren’s stomach twists and turns at the command, and she drops to her knees, ducking her head. Camila’s hand trails through her hair, before she tucks her fingers under Lauren’s chin and forces her to look up.

Camila smirks down at her. “Imagine if everyone could see you now. They’d know that you’re the _last_ thing from badass. They’d know that you’re nothing more than your mistress’ toy.”

Lauren tries to duck her head again, but Camila doesn’t let her. Instead, the younger girl unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down, tossing them across the room. Lauren’s stomach twists at the lacy black thong her mistress is wearing. It makes her want to please, it makes her want to be a good girl for her mistress.

“I want you to fuck me, Lauren,” Camila commands, “can you do that for me?”

Lauren nods, staring up at her. “Yes, mistress.”

“Good girl,” Camila praises her, and Lauren feels the ache between her legs, but stops herself from squeezing her thighs together. She’s not allowed to do that, not unless her mistress says so, and she wants to be a good girl. “I trust that you’ll make me feel good. If you do, maybe I’ll go easier on you later.”

Lauren nods, and uses her teeth to pull Camila’s thong from her. The younger Latina lets out a shaky breath, and Lauren shifts to get up, to move them to the couch, but Camila pushes her back down.

“Did I say you could get up?” Camila questions her, and Lauren stops, kneeling again. “Good girl. You stay on your knees. That’s what a good sub does.”

Lauren nods, her hands on Camila’s upper thighs, pulling her mistress towards her. “May I taste you, mistress?”

“Of course you can, babygirl,” Camila says, fingers stroking through Lauren’s hair; Lauren has always loved how gentle she can be, even when she’s dominating her. Lauren loves her mistress so much.

Lauren kisses Camila’s centre, and the younger Latina lets out a gasp, fingers tangling into Lauren’s hair. Lauren sucks on her girlfriend’s clit, loving the moans she makes, hoping that she’s being a good girl, that she’s making Camila feel as good as she deserves to feel.

“ _Fuck_ , Lauren,” Camila mumbles, cutting herself off with a small moan. “I love you, baby. You’re such a good girl.”

Lauren kisses Camila’s clit, happy to please her mistress. She licks and sucks harder at every moan, every word of encouragement, every _good girl_ , until Camila is falling apart on top of her and all Lauren can taste is her mistress.

“Good girl, Lauren,” Camila praises her, pulling her up to her feet for a kiss. “I love you. We have some time before what was _going_ to be my treat to you tonight. Now, it’s going to be your punishment.”

“Mistress,” Lauren says, letting herself be led towards the couch. “What- um… what are you going to do to me?”

“I’m not going to tell you your punishment, baby,” Camila answers, her hand on Lauren’s waist as she pulls her down onto her lap, kissing her. “But since you made me feel so good, it’ll be a lot lighter than it would’ve been. You might even get to come.”

Lauren nods, snuggling up to Camila and burying her face into the younger girl’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too, beautiful,” Camila’s fingers weave through Lauren’s hair, holding her close. Lauren always feels so safe with her mistress.

When Lauren had first met Camila, things weren’t the way they are now. They’d been dating for a few months, and they’d started talking about their desires. Lauren had shrugged, admitting that she didn’t really have any kinks, but she’d be willing to try anything Camila would like, as long as it wasn’t too crazy.

“Are you sure?” Camila had asked, looking at Lauren with so much love. “Because- um, I don’t know if you’d want to do what I’ve always… desired.”

Lauren had shaken her head. “Tell me. I won’t judge you.”

“Well, um,” Camila worried her bottom lip between her teeth before mumbling, “a submissive.”

Lauren raised her eyebrows. “You- um, you want me to be your dominant? Because I’d be willing to-”

“No,” Camila had interrupted her, “I want to _have_ a submissive. I’m- um… I know that all of the times we’ve been together sexually, it’s been pretty vanilla, but I just… find it hard to be with someone like that if I’m not being… dominant. In some way. Even if it’s just a small way. I get it if you’re not comfortable or-”

Lauren had shifted, a surprised by her girlfriend’s confession. Camila had always acted like the dorky little sister type, the kind of girl who didn’t think about sex, and if she _did_ , it was in the most innocent way. This kind of thing is shocking, especially when she thinks about how her girlfriend acts usually, telling her bad jokes and tripping over her own feet.

“ _You’re_ a…” Lauren trailed off, trying to take the revelation in. “But… you’re _you_.”

“I know it’s… surprising.” Camila muttered, shrugging. “I don’t know why it turns me on so much. The thought of taking a girl’s control away, making her submit to me in every way possible, rewarding her when she’s good and punishing her when she’s bad…”

As Camila’s words had trailed away, Lauren thought about it. She loved Camila, and she loved making her happy, and she _had_ said she’d be willing to try anything, as long as it wasn’t too insane.

“Okay,” Lauren nodded, after a few more moments of thought, “I’ll… I’ll give it a try.”

Camila had blinked, looking up at her in surprise. “You will?”

“Yeah,” Lauren confirmed, “I love you, and I want to make you happy. This will make you happy, right? And I told you I’d try anything. Just as long as it wasn’t, you know, insane. This is… I can do this. At least once, just to see if I’d be okay with it in the long run.”

Admittedly, Lauren thought she’d hate it. At the time, she knew it’d only be a one time thing, because Lauren Jauregui is possibly the most stubborn and headstrong person on the planet. Submitting to someone entirely is _not_ in her nature.

At least, that’s what she thought.

It had been hard, the first time. They had set boundaries, of course, and made a safe word, and Lauren knows that Camila had been disappointed with it. Again, at the time, Lauren had hated it. She was nothing if not stubborn.

“Are you serious?”

“Deathly serious,” Camila had turned to her, staring her down. “ _Kneel_.”

Lauren stared at her girlfriend in shock, never having seen this side of her. She knew she’d agreed to this, and she knews she could use the safe word they’d agreed on, _red_ , but for some reason, she couldn’t seem to muster it. She blamed it on the ache between her thighs that needed satisfying _now_ , and her impatience, because she just wanted her girlfriend to _fuck her_.

Lauren managed to muster up a scoff. “I’m not kneeling, Camila.”

“That’s _mistress_ to you,” Camila snapped, staring her down. “ _On. Your. Knees_. Or you won’t get to come _at all_.”

“I’m not kneeling. It’s degrading.” Lauren said, folding her arms across her chest, before she tried to pull her girlfriend over to her. “Come on, Camz, just kiss me.”

“ _Mistress_.” Camila reiterated, pulling away from her. “I’m not touching you until you’re _on your knees_.”

Lauren didn’t budge, so Camila pushed her down to her knees by her shoulders. The older Latina just rolled her eyes, but at Camila’s warning glare, stayed put.

“Every time you disobey me, Lauren, that’s another ten minutes until you can come. Understand?” Camila told her, fingers playing with Lauren’s hair. “You’re so beautiful, even if you _are_ stubborn. But stubbornness gets you punished.”

Lauren had to admit; she hadn’t expected any of it. When Camila had said she wanted a _submissive_ , Lauren assumed she wanted to be on top. Maybe a little playful teasing. That was all. But _this_ was on a whole other level, and Lauren started to understand the need for the safe word.

“Panties off,” Camila snapped. “I want you over my knee.”

As Camila started to pull Lauren’s panties down, Lauren stuttered out, “red.”

Camila stopped instantly, pulling back, and even though she was respectful, Lauren could see the disappointment in her eyes. But she hadn’t voiced the disappointment. Instead, she’d taken Lauren’s hand, murmured, “Okay. Red,” her _mistress_ character gone completely.

“I’m sorry,” Lauren had sighed, later on in the evening, as she and Camila were watching dumb reality TV. “I know you wanted me to… but I couldn’t. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Camila assured her, squeezing her hand. “It was just a fantasy.”

Camila never mentioned it again, and acted as though it had never happened, but for some reason, Lauren couldn’t get the encounter out of her head. She couldn’t get the image of Camila, so in control, out of her head.

She didn’t know why. She didn’t understand why she kept getting hot flushes any time she’d think about her girlfriend in that way. She spent a month thinking about it. She spent a month dwelling on the image of her girlfriend, of _mistress_ , when it finally clicked.

Had she maybe… _liked_ it?

A few weeks after the realisation, after turning it over in her head, she decided to speak to Camila about it once she knew she was certain she wanted to try again. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint Camila a second time.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Camila had asked as Lauren sat down on the couch next to her, tapping against her leg. “You’re nervous. Did something happen?”

“No,” Lauren blurted out, before she reconsidered it. “Yes. Um, I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh,” Camila’s expression fell, and Lauren didn’t realise why. “Did I… do something wrong?”

Lauren blinked in surprise. “What?”

“You… you’re breaking up with me?” Camila asked her, and Lauren didn’t know where she got _that_ idea from. “Just- can we talk about-”

“No, what? I’m not breaking up with you,” Lauren stared at her, before she pulled her in for a kiss. “This- um, I was thinking about your… um, _desires_.”

“Oh,” Camila paused, but laughed a little. “Why were you thinking about that?”

“Well, um, when we… _tried it_ ,” Lauren started, “I just can’t stop thinking about you. The way you were. I think I… um, liked it. And I know I was, uh, _stubborn_ , but… but I want to try it again.”

“Oh,” Camila watched her carefully. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, Lo. You don’t need to do something like this for me. It’s understandable that you have boundaries.”

“I wasn’t really… trying. Last time.” Lauren admitted, because she _hadn’t_ been. But she _also_ hadn’t really known what to expect. “I want to try for real. And then if I don’t like it… at least I’ll know. But I think I do.”

“Okay, baby,” Camila kissed her forehead. “We can try again. As long as you’re certain you want to.”

“I do.” Lauren said, her stomach flipping at the thought. About getting to see Camila in _that_ way again. “I’m sure.”

The second time, it’s easier. The second time, Lauren knew what to expect.

They went out to dinner on a night Lauren knew Normani was out, and it was lovely, Camila being chivalrous the entire time. The moment they got back to Lauren’s apartment, it’s like a switch flipped. Camila stared at her with this new-found hunger in her eyes, like she wanted to completely devour Lauren.

Lauren knew that it was _mistress_. It was Camila’s dominant side on full show.

Camila studied her for a moment, before she locked the apartment door. “Clothes off.”

Lauren nodded, reaching behind her and fumbling to unzip the dress she’d worn. Camila showed a flicker of a smile, before she reached behind Lauren and unzipped her, stepping away as Lauren wriggled out of her dress.

“Underwear too,” Camila commanded when Lauren made no move to continue. “Come on. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, baby.”

 _That’s true_ , Lauren thought as she pulled her panties down and tossed her bra aside. She felt vulnerable and open in front of Camila, the older girl fully dressed, and Lauren completely stripped down.

“Kneel.”

Lauren stood, conflicted. She wanted to please Camila, and there was a tug in her stomach, telling her to do it, because she’d _asked_ for this. But her stubborn half, the _independent woman_ half, was telling her to stand her ground.

Camila just watched her, a stony expression on her face, but that hunger still in her eyes. “I don’t like to repeat myself, Lauren.”

Lauren felt that ache between her legs, begging to be satisfied. She remembered what Camila had said last time. _I’m not touching you until you’re on your knees._ And Lauren _desperately_ wanted to be touched.

She knelt.

“Good girl,” Camila praised her, and Lauren felt her stomach flip. “Making you submit is going to be much easier than I thought. Probably because you’re such a slut. All you want is for me to touch you and you know that submitting is the only way you’re going to get that. Isn’t that right?”

Lauren stared down at the floor, unsure of what to say. She stayed silent, looking down at the carpet and wondering when they’ll go to the bedroom.

“I asked you a question, Lauren,” Camila cupped her jaw with her hand, and she was so gentle that it took Lauren off guard. “Am I right? Are you my little slut?”

Lauren bit down on her bottom lip, but nodded, knowing that’s what Camila wanted.

“You have a voice,” Camila was quick to say. “Use it. Answer me.”

Finally, Lauren opened her mouth. “Yes.”

Camila raised an eyebrow, watching her. “Yes _what_?”

Lauren blushed, trying to look anywhere but Camila, but the younger girl followed her gaze. “Yes, Camila.”

“Wrong answer,” Camila snapped, pulling her forwards and spanking her once, before pushing her back onto her knees. Lauren yelped in surprise. “You’re supposed to _respect_ me, Lauren. _Mistress._ That’s what you call me. Understood?”

Lauren nodded. “Yes.”

Camila raised her eyebrows again, holding her hand up in warning. “Yes _what_?”

Lauren worried on her bottom lip with her teeth, knowing that if she said it, there’d be no going back for her. Again, she tried to look down at the floor, but Camila kept her gaze trained on her, one hand cupping Lauren’s jaw and holding her in place.

“Yes, mistress.”

“Good girl, Lauren,” Camila said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. “You’re my good girl.”

Those words were what made Lauren fall. Those words made Lauren realise how much she wanted this. How much she _needed_ this.

“Come on, beautiful,” Camila nudged her towards the bedroom, and Lauren stood, letting her girlfriend lead her through to her room. Camila pulled her in for a kiss, and again, it’s surprisingly gentle.

Lauren let Camila push her down against the bed, and the younger girl kissed down her tummy. “I’m going to go easy on you, since you’re new to this. If you disobey me, you won’t be punished _too_ much this time. Understand?”

Lauren whimpered, nodding, wanting to be touched. She knew she was already wet, and she thought she finally understood why she couldn’t stop thinking about Camila like this.

Camila stopped kissing her, and moved away completely. Lauren whined at the loss of contact. “When I ask you a question, you _answer me_ with _yes_ , _mistress_ , or _no, mistress_. I’m only going to warn you once, Lauren.”

“Yes,” Lauren looked up at her, reaching up to pull her girlfriend down again. “Yes, mistress.”

“You don’t get to touch me without my permission, princess,” Camila told her sternly, “but because you answered properly, I won’t punish you for that. Like I said, you’re just learning.”

Lauren’s breath caught in her throat as she watched Camila slip out of her dress, and the younger girl merely smirked at her.

“Oh, you’re desperate to touch me, aren’t you, baby?” Camila said, looking down at her with hunger in her eyes. As Lauren moved to get up, to touch her, to pull her down, Camila shook her head, her fingers closing around Lauren’s throat. It wasn’t enough to cut off her breathing, but it was a firm grip, a warning. “What part of _you don’t get to touch me without my permission_ don’t you understand, slut?”

Lauren shifted, and Camila’s hand released her throat. Lauren wanted desperately to reach for her girlfriend, but Camila’s warning glare put her off.

“When you disobey me, I expect an apology,” Camila stated, staring down at her with fire in her eyes. “You need to understand that you’re under my control. You don’t make the choices here. _I_ do. I decide what I’m going to do to your body. I decide if you get to come or not. I decide when you get to touch me. You don’t have control. You are a _sub_. You are my toy. You are to obey me without question because _I_ am in control here.”

Lauren opened her mouth to argue, because that was her instinct. Lauren was a _strong_ , independent woman, and she’s so, _so_ stubborn. To some people, this kind of thing may be second nature, but to Lauren, none of it was natural.

(At least, not at first.)

Camila sent her another warning look, and Lauren had the sudden urge to get on her knees for her, to be _good_ , because she wanted to hear Camila call her a _good girl_ again.

Lauren squirmed slightly, and Camila stared down at her. Lauren could still see the hunger in her girl’s eyes, the _lust_. “Do you understand me? You are to do everything I say, or you _will_ be punished. Only good girls get to come.”

“Yes, mistress,” Lauren blurted out, without even having to think about it, “I’m sorry, mistress.”

“Good girl,” Camila said, and Lauren’s stomach squirmed at the words. _God_ , she liked that. She still loves being a good girl for her mistress. Camila kissed Lauren’s breasts, and the older girl shivered in anticipation, desperate for a release already. “Are you going to keep being a good girl for me?”

“Yes,” Lauren managed to get out, “yes, mistress, I’ll be good.”

Camila smirked at her, kissing Lauren’s neck and leaving her mark. “You love this, don’t you? You love being my sweet little slut. Are you going to be good and make your mistress come?”

Lauren whined, desperate for her own release. “I- _Camz_ , please, make me come-”

Again, Camila’s hand was on her throat. “I am your _mistress_ and you will address me as such. How many times do I have to tell you?” Her girlfriend pulled away and shifted off her, and Lauren whined at the loss of contact. “Over my knee. _Now_.”

Lauren hesitated, and if anything, that made Camila angrier. She pulled her up and had Lauren over her knee, her fingers tracing soft patterns over Lauren’s ass. The tender touches didn’t last long, because Camila spanked her, _hard_. Lauren yelped in surprise, not expecting that.

“Five spanks.” Camila stated, squeezing her ass. “For being disobedient. I want you to count them. Okay?”

At her silence, Camila spanked her again, and Lauren cried out, before she mumbled, “yes, mistress. One.”

Camila let out a malicious laugh. “Oh, no, babygirl. _This_ is number one.”

Lauren yelped again as Camila’s hand came down, and she squeezed her eyes shut, muttering, “orange.”

It’s not _red_. It’s not a _stop_. Lauren was surprised by how much she’d liked it, being put in her place, but she needed to slow down a little.

Immediately, the hard smacks stop, and instead, Camila is gently tracing patterns over Lauren’s pale skin. “You want to stop?”

“I- I just… don’t want- um,” Lauren stuttered out, staying in place over her girlfriend’s knee and staring down at the carpet. “Can you be- um, gentler?”

Before Camila could reply, Lauren realised what she’d said, and quickly rectified it. “I mean, um, _please, mistress._ Please be gentler.”

“You’re such a good girl, Lauren,” Camila promised her, fingers weaving gently through Lauren’s hair. “I’ll be gentle. Promise. You still need to learn your lesson, though. I want you to tell me what you are and what I get to do to you.”

When the first smack happened, much gentler than before, Lauren gasped. At the expectant silence, she mumbled out, “I am your toy.”

“Good girl,” Camila praised, spanking her again. “And?”

“You are my mistress,” Lauren said, whimpering slightly at the third spank, “and you get to do what you want to me. You decide.”

Camila spanked her again. “And?”

“And- and I must obey my mistress,” Lauren recounted, and Camila hummed in approval, spanking her one last time. “Because I am her submissive and mistress decides because she’s in control, and I need to be a good girl for my mistress because only good girls get to come.”

As the words tumbled out of her mouth, Lauren flushed, and Camila just smirked. “You really _do_ like this, don’t you, babygirl?”

“Yes, miss,” Lauren answered without hesitation. “Do you still want me to make you come?”

“I do,” Camila nodded, pulling Lauren towards her and in for a kiss, “and I promise that I’ll make you feel good after, babygirl. You took your punishment so well, just like the good girl I know you are.”

Lauren blushed, and Camila kissed her cheek again, before she nodded to the floor. “On your knees.”

Lauren complied, sinking down on her knees and taking in her girlfriend’s beautiful body as she approached her. Camila pulled her panties off, tangled her fingers in Lauren’s hair, and pushed her head down.

“You’re going to make me come, Lauren,” Camila ordered her, “can you do that for me?”

“Yes, miss,” Lauren nodded, gasping slightly as Camila pulled her closer. Her tongue came in contact with Camila’s core, her girlfriend already soaked. She pressed soft kisses to her girlfriend’s clit, listening to the beautiful sounds her mistress makes.

“Oh, babygirl, you’re so good,” Camila moaned as Lauren tasted her, “fuck, Lauren…”

Lauren traced circles around Camila’s clit with her tongue, and the younger girl gasped, fingers in her hair. Lauren pressed kisses to her clit, wanting her mistress to know how much she loved her, how much she loved _this_ , how much she wanted to be her submissive.

When Camila tipped over the edge, Lauren kissed the inside of her thighs, staying knelt, because her mistress hadn’t said she could get up yet. Once she came down from her high, Camila kissed her, murmuring, “I love you, princess. You’re such a good girl.”

Lauren’s stomach flipped again, and she smiled against her girlfriend’s lips, mumbling back a small, “I love you too, mistress.”

“We need boundaries and rules if we’re going to do this properly,” Camila had said once they’d finished, and Lauren looked up at her with curiosity. “You tell me what you want and what you don’t want and I’ll respect that.”

Lauren nodded. “Um, well, I’d like it if… if you didn’t hit me hard. If you’re going to- um, spank me, I- I’d like it if you’re gentle.”

“Okay, babygirl. I’ll be gentle.” Camila kissed the top of her head. “Anything else?”

“Um, no… no public stuff. This is just… for us, right?” Lauren said, and it was more like a question than anything else. “And- and no punishments.”

Camila snorted at the last thing. “Baby, if you’re a brat, I have to punish you. But I’ll never hurt you or do anything to make you uncomfortable. This is just between us. There won’t be any public humiliation.”

 _Not yet, anyway_ , Lauren thinks as she reminisces. As the time had gone on, and she’d gotten more comfortable, some of her boundaries had expanded. Lauren has a feeling that her punishment tonight will be one of the things she used to rule out.

“So, how does this work?” Lauren had asked. “Do I have to- um, always be your submissive? Am I only allowed to call you _mistress_ from now on?”

“Well, you _will_ always be my sub, and I’ll always be your mistress,” Camila told her, fingers running through her hair. “But we won’t be in those _roles_ all the time. We’ll ease into everything, baby. Maybe one day we’ll be comfortable enough to switch back and forth when we feel like it. I don’t know. But you need to be sure that you’re doing it for you. That _you_ enjoy this. I don’t want you to force yourself into a role you’re not interested in.”

“No, I… I like it,” Lauren admitted, blushing a little. “I was surprised, really. By how much I enjoyed it. By how much I want this.”

“Lo, baby,” Camila nudges her, pulling Lauren out of her train of thought. “What’re you thinking about?”

Lauren looks up at her girlfriend and smiles slightly, easily able to tell when Camila is in the mood, and what Camila wants. “I’m thinking about us, Camz.”

“You’re cute,” Camila comments, kissing the top of her head. “So, aside from your teacher making you miss your train, how was school today?”

“It was fine,” Lauren hums, not wanting to think about college and how she only has a year left after this one. “What about you?”

“Class was boring,” Camila snorts, rolling her eyes, “it basically always is. It’s _class_ , Lo.”

Lauren sends an eye roll right back. “Whatever, loser. No need to sass me.”

“Careful, babygirl,” Camila teases her, “it’s like you _want_ me to punish you.”

Knowing it’s just a joke, Lauren rolls her eyes again, snuggling up to her girlfriend. Towards the start, she’d get embarrassed if Camila joked about these things. Then, once she’d learned her lesson, and how to be a good girl, sometimes she’d misinterpret jokes and get on her knees. Now, she knows.

She can always tell when it’s Camila talking, and when it’s her mistress.

“Shut up,” Lauren retorts, sighing happily when Camila kisses the top of her head. “What _do_ you have planned tonight?”

“Well, I was going to surprise you with a lovely, romantic dinner,” Camila says, smiling a little. “And I still am. We’re going out at six-thirty to make it there for seven. But instead of it being me treating my beautiful girlfriend, it’s going to have to be me making my little slut squirm. I don’t forget when you’re bad, Lauren.”

“Yes, mistress,” Lauren ducks her head, but Camila pulls her in for a kiss. “I’m sorry for being bad.”

“I know, babygirl, but you still need to make up for it.” Camila hums, playing with the sun charm on Lauren’s choker again. “I love seeing you wear this. Even though nobody else knows it, I know what it means. I know that it means you’re mine.”

Lauren bites down on her bottom lip, nodding, thinking back to the day Camila had given her the choker. A few days prior to it, while Lauren was on her knees in front of her mistress, Camila had given her a few hickeys, before she’d murmured against her skin, “I want to collar you like the little slut you are.”

Lauren had whimpered, liking the idea, because she loves being Camila’s. She loves it and she wanted her mistress to know that.

Camila hadn’t said anything else about it, but three days later, when Lauren had come home from class, Camila had stood up from the couch where she was doing her homework, and the look she fixed her with made Lauren drop to her knees without having to hear the command.

Camila had smiled, picking up a small box, and pulling something out of it. She approached Lauren, weaving her fingers through her hair. “You’re such a good girl. I have a present for you.”

Lauren had looked up, surprised, and mistress smiled down at her. Holding out a choker, mistress bent down, brushing Lauren’s hair back from her neck.

“I know I said I wanted to collar you, but that’s a big thing, a _public_ thing, and you don’t want that. I understand and respect that.” Camila said, fixing the leather strap of the choker at the back of Lauren’s neck. The older Latina’s hand went up instinctively and touched the charm. “To anyone else, this is just a choker. _Us_ , on the other hand… we know what it means. We know that it means you’re such a good girl for your mistress, baby. It’s your collar. Do you like it, babygirl?”

Lauren nodded, fingers fiddling with the charm. “What’s the charm, mistress?”

“A sun, beautiful,” Camila told her, holding out a hand to help her up and pull her over to the mirror. “We always talk about how I’m your sun, and you’re my moon. The charm represents me, and how you’re mine. Okay, baby?”

Lauren nodded again, playing with the charm. “I like being yours.”

“I know you do,” Camila smiled, kissing her, before she took a proper look at her, and Lauren could see the love in her eyes. “You’re so beautiful. One day, maybe I’ll collar you for real.”

“This is for real,” Lauren had commented, looking back at her reflection, before she turned to Camila again. “This shows that I’m yours, mistress. That I’m your submissive, that you’ll always protect me. I don’t want a real collar, because this means more. I get to wear this all the time. This is real.”

Camila had beamed at her, pulling her in for a kiss. “You’re so perfect, baby. You’re such a good girl.”

Lauren loves hearing that. She loves being a good girl for her mistress.

“You’re my good girl,” Camila murmurs, and Lauren blinks, pulled out of her thoughts once again. “Even though you’ve been naughty by not texting me, you’re always my good girl, because you take your punishments.”

Lauren squirms a little at the praise, trying to ignore the ache between her thighs, because she knows her mistress won’t let her come. Not until she’s taken her punishment. “Thank you, mistress.”

Camila kisses the top of her head. “You’re very thoughtful, tonight. What’s going on in your head?”

“Just thinking about you,” Lauren says, playing with the charm on her choker. “I love you, Camz.”

“I love you too,” Camila answers, leaning forwards and grabbing the television remote. “Here. You pick something for us to watch before we have to get ready.”

Lauren takes the remote, but stays close to her girlfriend as she channel-surfs. She settles on an episode of _Masterchef_ instead of _Game of Thrones_ , because the last time they’d watched it, they’d watched the episode where Daenerys killed the khals, and Camila had teased her relentlessly about how silent Lauren had gotten.

“Damn, you really _do_ like dominant women,” Camila had laughed at her, “how did you _not_ realise how much of a sub you are before you met me?”

Lauren had given her a light shove in response and muttered out a petulant _shut up_ , her gaze still transfixed on the TV.

Of course, Camila decides to bring it up. “We’re not watching _Game of Thrones?_ I guess you don’t want to see Daenerys, because you’ll get even more hot and bothered than you already are. No dragon pun intended.”

Lauren blushes, but laughs a little, rolling her eyes. “Let it go. And dragon pun totally intended.”

Camila just smiles. “Yeah, you know me. I can’t pass up an opportunity to pun.”

“I still can’t believe it sometimes,” Lauren announces as one of the judges criticises a contestant’s dish. “That you’re… that you’re so…”

Camila smirks a little, but gives her a playful shove. “Yeah, I get it, I’m too much of a dork for you to take seriously.”

“Well, yeah, most of the time,” Lauren retorts, “but when you’re really dominant, it’s like… it’s like you’re another person. I look at you right now and all I think is _big loser_ , but later tonight, when you’re going to punish me, it’ll be like you’re possessed by someone else entirely.”

“Maybe I am. Maybe there’s just this really helpful demon who knows how to possess me when I’m horny,” Camila snorts, before she laughs at her own joke. “Get it? Demon? _Horny_?”

Lauren rolls her eyes. “You’re the worst.”

“Mhm, but you love it,” Camila teases her, squeezing her hand. “Anyway, I have the _perfect_ dress in mind for you tonight.”

Lauren hums. “Is it a fancy place we’re going to?”

“Not super fancy. Just a nice restaurant, but we should probably both wear dresses instead of showing up in jeans.” Camila muses, before she shrugs. “It’s not the kind of place we usually go on date night.”

“We don’t usually go _anywhere_ on date night,” Lauren points out with an eye roll. “We stay in and eat takeout and watch trashy TV.”

Camila laughs, giving her a playful shove. “I know, I know. When we _do_ go out.”

“Oh, so it’s not a McDonald’s?” Lauren shoots back, and Camila just laughs. “I still can’t believe you took me to _McDonald’s_ for our second date.”

“You stayed with me anyway, didn’t you?” Camila points out. “You can’t have hated it that much.”

“I didn’t hate it, I just think it’s funny.” Lauren answers, and Camila grins. “Besides. I stayed for the Cuban booty, not you.”

“Ooh, we _are_ feeling rebellious tonight, aren’t we?” Camila teases her, and Lauren just blushes, scoffing. “You’re really asking for it, huh?”

“Shut up,” Lauren rolls her eyes again, her mind flashing forwards to her punishment later. She feels that ache between her thighs and shifts against Camila, trying to push the less-than-pure thoughts she’s having out of her head.

Of course, that doesn’t work, because Camila sends her that teasing smirk, and Lauren sighs, wishing her dumbass teacher hadn’t been late finishing, and wishing she’d remembered to text, because she wants Camila to make her feel good right _now_.

Instead, she’s got to wait until tonight. She’s got to take her punishment like a good girl.


	2. Chapter 2

“Strip.”

“Yes, miss,” Lauren nods, obedient, taking her clothes off and kneeling in front of her mistress. “Is it time for my punishment?”

“Not yet,” Camila says, watching her carefully, “but you’re about to find out what it is. On the bed. On your hands and knees.”

Lauren nods, and assumes the position on the bed, wondering if her mistress is just going to spank her. But then, she feels something being pushed inside of her, and she yelps in surprise when it vibrates quickly, but stops. “Please, miss, I don’t want this.”

“It’s your punishment, babygirl,” Camila says, pulling her up to a seating position and toying with the remote in her hands. “You’re going to keep that toy in there all through dinner. I’ll be in control of the remote. If you’re good, you’ll get to come a few times by the end of the night.”

Lauren squeaks in surprise when Camila flicks the switch, and she squeezes her eyes shut, not knowing how she’s going to get through this dinner. “Mistress, please, no…”

“Babygirl,” Camila says, switching the vibrator off again. “If you really don’t want this, you’d say _red_. Or at least say _orange_ if you’re unsure. But you’re not. I know how much you want everyone to know you’re my little slut.”

Lauren flushes pink, shifting uncomfortably at the foreign object inside her. She knows she could say no. She knows she could use the safe word. But she needs to take her punishment like a good girl.

“If you want to come, babygirl, you’ve got to act like nothing is wrong,” Camila says, pulling her up and pressing a kiss to her jaw. “Which might be a problem for you, considering how loud you can be.”

Camila toys with the switch, and Lauren watches, eyes wide, before she jumps at the sudden vibrations, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to hold back her moans. Camila smirks, watching as Lauren tries to hold everything in, and switches the vibrator off just as her girl is about to tumble over the edge.

“Mistress, please,” Lauren begs her, and Camila stares at her, hunger in her eyes. Lauren drops to her knees, trying to be a good girl, trying to show mistress that she deserves to come. “I promise, miss, I’ll never be a bad girl again, please, let me come.”

Camila’s fingers trace her jawline and she stares down at her, the familiar lust in her eyes. “Oh, babygirl, you know how much I love it to hear you beg. But no. You don’t get to come. Not yet.”

Lauren whines in frustration. “Mistress, _please_.”

“No, princess,” Camila shakes her head. “That’s final.”

Lauren scowls down at her feet, and mistress laughs at her. She looks up, trying to use her puppy dog eyes, but they only work on Camila. They don’t work on mistress. Mistress is stubborn. “Please, miss?”

“ _No_ , slut. Ask again and I’ll spank you.” Camila snaps. Lauren keeps her mouth shut, nodding, and Camila’s expression settles into a smile. “Good girl.”

Lauren’s tummy twists at the praise, and she stares down at the floor, blushing. “What am I wearing, mistress?”

Camila hums in thought, before she opens up Lauren’s underwear drawer, picking out a black lacy thong. “That.”

Lauren nods, pulling it on, and watching as Camila searches through all of Lauren’s dresses, finally settling on a simple black one, holding it out to her. “No bra.”

Lauren obeys, pulling the dress on, her breath hitching when her mistress steps behind her and zips her up. Camila presses a gentle kiss to the exposed skin of Lauren’s collarbone, sucking on the pounding pulse point, and Lauren whimpers, knowing it’ll leave a mark.

“If it’s not already obvious to everyone in the restaurant how much of a little slut you are, it will be when they see this,” Camila comments, fingers tracing over the hickey she’d just left on Lauren’s pale skin. “Isn’t that right, babygirl? You’re my sweet little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, mistress,” Lauren answers obediently, squeaking in surprise when Camila turns the vibrator on again. She squeezes her eyes shut, whimpering, knowing she won’t get the release she already so desperately craves any time soon. “Miss, please-”

“No, little one,” Camila shakes her head, “you don’t get to come yet.”

Lauren whines, clenching her thighs together, knowing that the vibrations aren’t strong enough just yet, but she’s aware that Camila will turn it up as soon as they’re at the restaurant. That’s where she’ll really make Lauren squirm.

“I should leave you like this,” Camila muses, and Lauren’s eyes widen. “I’ll leave it on, not enough to really send you over the edge, but enough to keep you wanting. Would you like that? Would you like to be sat in the back of the cab, making casual conversation with the driver, all while your little pussy is dripping, desperate for a release?”

“No, miss, please,” Lauren’s eyes widen, and she shakes her head, trying to ignore the soft pulsing inside her. Camila is right; it’s not enough to make her come, but it’s enough to wind her up, to make her desperate.

“Kneel.” Camila commands, and Lauren does as she says, squeezing her eyes shut. “If you take your punishment, you’ll get to come. Maybe even a few times. But begging isn’t going to do anything. It’s not going to lighten your punishment.”

“But- but mistress, you said-” Lauren cuts herself off with a whine, shuffling uncomfortably, wishing Camila would just _turn the vibrations up_ , because she so desperately wants to come. “You said because I made you feel good earlier, I’d- I’d get a lighter punishment.”

“This _is_ a lighter punishment, whore,” Camila snaps at her. “You’re lucky I’m letting you wear panties at all. I’m saving you the embarrassment of leaving your wetness all over the seats in the restaurant.”

Lauren whimpers, fists clenching against her thighs. “Mistress, please, I promise I’ll never be bad again.”

“That’s a promise you won’t keep, little one,” Camila tells her, “don’t lie to me. Lying to me will just make things worse for you. I love you, Lauren, and that’s why I have to punish you. I have to teach you how to be a good girl. But you know you’ll get the biggest reward from me afterwards.”

Lauren whines, gasping when Camila cranks the pressure up quickly, but immediately turns it back down to the gentle pulsing it was on before. “Reward, miss?”

“If you’re a good girl,” Mistress says, gently running her fingers through Lauren’s hair. “I know you can be a good girl for me. Right?”

“Yes, yes, I can be your good girl, mistress,” Lauren gasps out, squirming uncomfortably. “I promise, miss, I’ll be good.”

“We’ll see about that,” Camila answers, watching her carefully. “Stand.”

Lauren gets up, staring down at her feet. She feels her mistress’s fingers under her chin, and she pushes her gaze upwards, forcing Lauren to look at her. “Yes, miss?”

“You’re going to do everything I say, right?” Camila asks, and Lauren nods. “You’re going to be my obedient little slut?”

“Yes, mistress,” Lauren answers, squeezing her eyes shut as Camila cranks the pressure up slightly. “Miss, please…”

Camila watches her carefully, before the soft vibrations stop and Lauren gasps in relief. “I’ll let you off for the cab ride. But _that’s_ all the leniency you’ll get tonight, beautiful.”

Lauren nods. “Thank you, mistress.”

“You’re welcome, little one,” Camila sends her a small smile, and Lauren is happy, because it means her _mistress_ is happy. “You’re my good girl. You understand why I have to punish you, right?”

“Yes, mistress,” Lauren answers, nodding, “I understand.”

“Come on, babygirl,” Camila takes her hand, squeezing it, “let’s go.”

Camila keeps her word, and doesn’t tease Lauren in the car, but it doesn’t really matter. Lauren is already worked up, anxious to get to the restaurant, fully aware of the vibrator inside her. Almost the second they get out of the cab, Camila toys with the switch, turning it up to the first setting, and Lauren gasps, trying to squeeze her legs together to relieve some pressure.

“Hi, I have a table for two, booked under _Cabello_?” Camila addresses the hostess, as Lauren fidgets next to her.

The hostess smiles and leads them to the table, Lauren jumping slightly when Camila flicks the switch and turns it up to the next setting. As they sit down, the hostess smiles again, and Lauren awkwardly grimaces back, far too focused on the toy inside of her.

She squirms in her seat, moaning quietly when Camila turns it up again. “Miss…”

“I told you, tonight is about making you squirm, slut,” Camila tells her, and Lauren bites down on her bottom lip, sighing when Camila turns the toy down to its lowest setting. “I warned you what would happen if you’re bad.”

Lauren opens her mouth to respond, to tell her mistress she understands, but their waiter comes over, an awkward looking teenage boy, and her mouth clicks shut. “What can I get for you this evening?”

“We’ll have a bottle of wine for the table,” Camila orders, and Lauren is grateful that she didn’t have to order her own drink. “I’ll get the spaghetti Bolognese. Lauren?”

The waiter turns to look at her expectantly, and Lauren feels the pressure building in her lower half when Camila slowly turns the setting up again. She’s torn; she’d been told she had to act natural, but if her mistress is going to make her come, she doesn’t want to look at the waiter. Lauren likes to look at her mistress when she comes, because she likes taking in her beauty when she’s feeling the most pleasure a human can feel.

“Um, I’ll have the- _fuck_ ,” Lauren jumps slightly when Camila cranks the setting up, and she can feel the tension building, and she knows her release isn’t far off. She sucks in a breath, ignoring the way Camila is slowly turning the vibrations up as best as she can, and when she opens her mouth to order, all that comes out is a whimper.

“Are you alright, miss?” The waiter asks, and Lauren almost shakes her head, because she’s not supposed to be called _miss_. She’s just a little slut who doesn’t deserve respect.

“Yes, I- I-” Lauren holds in her moan, and after a few moments of silence, she blurts out, “pepperoni pizza.”

The waiter notes that down, looking at her a little oddly, but not commenting. “I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

As the waiter leaves, Camila turns to her, looking impressed. “Good girl.”

The praise almost pushes Lauren over the edge, and she squeezes her eyes shut, squirming in her seat. “Mmm, _mistress_ , please…”

Camila watches her, before she shifts, reaching a subtle hand down and rubbing Lauren’s clit over the thin fabric of her thong. Lauren muffles her moan by biting down on her bottom lip, squeezing her eyes shut, and it doesn’t take more than a few touches from her mistress along with the fast pulsing inside of her to push her over the edge.

“ _Mistress_ ,” Lauren gasps out as she comes, fists clenched against the table and her eyes screwed shut. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babygirl,” Camila smiles softly, kissing her cheek. “You’ve been so good so far.”

“Yes, thank you, miss,” Lauren whines as Camila pushes the switch back, leaving the vibrator on its lowest setting, slowly winding Lauren up again. “When- um, how long is my punishment?”

“Until we go home, little one,” Camila tells her, and Lauren groans, but she isn’t sure if it’s a sound of pleasure or annoyance. “But if you’re good, you’ll get a big reward.”

“Mmm,” Lauren hums, squeezing her legs together, “okay, mistress. I’ll be good. I want- I want a reward.”

“Of course you do, beautiful,” Camila answers, “but I hope you’ll keep being good for me. We’re not finished yet.”

Lauren nods, frustrated by the light vibrations that are barely pleasuring her. She wants more. She wants her mistress to make her come again. She wants to get on her knees, to be good, but her mistress had told her she’s got to act natural.

The waiter comes back with their drinks, and Camila turns the pressure up slightly, but still not enough to make Lauren close. All it does is make her shuffle in her seat, hoping that the waiter will go away, and he does, but something _worse_ happens.

“Walz? Ralph?”

Lauren squeezes her eyes shut. _No_. This can’t be happening. Her _friends_ can’t be here. Camila looks at her with a smirk, and Lauren follows her gaze to see Dinah and Normani, two of their best friends, pulling out the chairs across from them.

“Fancy seeing you guys here,” Normani smiles, and Lauren forces a grimace back, biting back her moan when Camila flicks the switch up to a higher setting. “Mind if we crash your date?”

Camila smirks, but only Lauren knows what it means. “No, of course not. Feel free to join.”

“Nice,” Dinah grins, “have you guys ordered yet?”

“Yes, but I’m sure we can call the waiter back,” Camila answers, and Lauren whimpers when she flicks to the next setting, and she knows she’s getting close again. “It shouldn’t be a problem. Right, Lauren?”

“Yes, mi- um,” Lauren cuts herself off and tries to stifle a small moan. “Yes, mi amor.”

Camila smirks, as if to say _nice save_ , because Lauren hadn’t known what to call her. When she’s like she is now, when she feels so small and submissive, she can’t bring herself to call her mistress _Camila_. She’s not allowed to call her Camila, because Lauren is her sub, and she’s a _good_ sub. She’s a good girl.

Lauren is torn, trying not to squirm too much as Camila plays with the switch, bringing her closer and closer to a release. She wants to be good, and she wants to take her punishment, but she _can’t_ do it around her friends. They _can’t_ know what she is. But she _really_ wants her reward.

“Oh, Laur, how is that art class you decided to take?” Normani addresses her, and Lauren sucks in a deep breath, scared that if she opens her mouth, she’ll make things obvious. “Working out for you?”

“Yes,” Lauren gets out in a quick burst, before she snaps her mouth shut again, bouncing slightly on her seat. She taps her foot, trying to distract herself from the building pleasure in her core, but nothing is working, and she knows that her mistress wouldn’t be afraid to make her come right there in front of their friends.

Lauren lets out a muffled squeak as Camila turns the setting up a little, fingers digging into the chair as Normani talks about her own classes. Camila smirks, loving the way Lauren is squirming, and she wants to make her come then and there. She wants to make her babygirl know that she’s in control, and she doesn’t care who knows it.

But Lauren jumps up, making an excuse that she needs the bathroom, and runs away, diving into one of the stalls and whimpering in relief when the vibrator turns off again. She pulls her dress up, and her thong down, and she’s going to take the toy out when the bathroom door opens and she hears a voice.

“Take that out and you’ll be in big trouble, slut.”

Lauren pauses at her mistress’s voice, but stays silent, her hands shaking. She expects the vibrator to turn on again, but nothing happens. “Please, miss, I don’t like it.”

“It’s your punishment. You’re not supposed to like it.” Camila snaps, pushing open the door to the stall that Lauren is in. Lauren ducks her head, not meeting her mistress’ gaze. “If you take that out, you won’t get to come for a month. Oh, I’ll make you feel good, don’t doubt that, but you’ll never get the release you’ll crave.”

“Orange,” Lauren blurts out, and Camila seems to soften slightly. “I don’t- I’m not sure about doing this around Mani and Dinah. They’re- they’re my _friends_ , I don’t want them to know…”

Camila pulls her in for a quick kiss. “Okay. If you really don’t want this, you can take it out and we’ll make an excuse to leave.”

“No, I just- I don’t want to do it around them,” Lauren admits, rocking on her heels, “I don’t like it around them. Can you ask them to leave, please? I need to- to take my punishment. I want to be your good girl, mistress. But I can’t do it around them.”

Realising her babygirl is still in her very submissive frame of mind, Camila gives her a gentle kiss. “Little one, you don’t have to go through with this. You know you can always say no.”

Lauren whimpers, shaking her head. “Need to be good for you, miss.”

“You’re already good for me, babygirl,” Camila promises her, kissing her cheek. “I promise. You’ve done so well tonight.”

“No,” Lauren shakes her head, “I’m a bad girl.”

“You’re never a bad girl. You’re always a good girl, who sometimes does naughty things.” Camila assures her. “I need you to tell me who you are, beautiful.”

“I am your submissive and you are my mistress.” Lauren blurts out, rocking on her heels slightly. “I am your toy and your plaything and your slut-”

“Yes, baby, but you’re not just that,” Camila murmurs, pulling Lauren close to her. “You’re also my girlfriend. My soulmate. The love of my life. And I’ve always told you that I understand you have limits and I never want to push you or force you into anything you don’t want to do. What did I tell you? When you asked what it meant for you to be my sub?”

“That- that…” Lauren’s brow crinkles in thought, and Camila smiles a little, squeezing her hand, “that I’m your toy and your plaything-”

“No, baby,” Camila shakes her head, “it _does_ mean that, but only sometimes. I’m talking about _all_ the time.”

“I- I don’t know, miss,” Lauren squeezes her eyes shut, shaking her head, “I’m sorry, please don’t make my punishment worse...”

“Baby, no, you’re such a good girl,” Camila promises her, “being my sub means that as your mistress, I’m going to look after you. I’ll always be there to take care of you and make you feel special and loved. And part of taking care of you is understanding your limits. Sometimes, baby, I know you get very much in a headspace of _I have to do this_. I know you want to be a good girl, but you already are one. You’re always one. And you can _always_ use your safe word, because if you feel like you can’t, then I’m not being a very good mistress, am I?”

“No, no, miss, you’re always good,” Lauren insists, shaking her head, “you’re kind and you’re gentle and you’re amazing and you’re my mistress and I wouldn’t want anyone else ever.”

“Babygirl,” Camila smiles a little, “you don’t have to go through with your punishment. I promise.”

“But- but I don’t want- I don’t want to not come for a month,” Lauren mutters, flushing embarrassedly. “I like it when- when you make me feel good. It makes me feel close to you, miss.”

“Using your safe word will _never_ get you punished, little one,” Camila assures her, kissing her cheek. “It’s okay. You’re allowed to use _red_ any time. You don’t have to use _orange_ to appease me.”

“I- I…” Lauren bites down on her bottom lip, before nodding. “Okay. Red. Sorry, miss.”

“You don’t need to apologise,” Camila assures her, opening up her purse and pulling out a little plastic bag. She showers Lauren with gentle kisses as she takes the vibrator out, putting it in the bag and putting that in her purse, along with the remote. “You’re my good girl.”

Lauren relaxes slightly, and Camila pushes the lid of the toilet down, before she sits, pulling Lauren onto her lap. She gently rubs Lauren’s clit over the thin material of her thong, and the older girl inhales sharply.

“Is this okay, little one?” Camila asks, and Lauren whimpers, nodding. “Good girl. I’m going to let you come, just to show you how proud I am of you.”

Lauren practically melts into her mistress’s arms at the praise, squeezing her eyes shut. “Thank you, mistress. I love you.”

“I love you too, babygirl,” Camila smiles, loving the small moan Lauren makes when Camila pushes the thin fabric of her thong aside and slides two fingers into her dripping centre. She pumps them gently, knowing that Lauren isn’t too far from the edge, since she’s been teetering on it all evening.

Camila presses her thumb down on Lauren’s clit, and the older girl gasps, and Camila smirks, kissing her girl. She curls her fingers in just the right place, and Lauren comes, falling apart and murmuring, “I love you, mistress, thank you, mistress.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” Camila smiles, kissing her. “I love you too.”


End file.
